The Blitzy Moonlight, part 1
by Bliztdactyl Moonlight
Summary: This is only the first episode out of many I'm writing. This series is based on MLP's canon events. I also add my OC's over there and merge the story so it will fit those characters. It's fan fiction duh! Stay tuned for new stories! Please share, comment, like and as well ask me for any possible improvement I might be able to add!


**_The Blitzy Moonlight, part 1_**

Legends:

\- * *= anything written between those two dots, in a dialogue, either at the end, beginning or middle of the chat, will represent the action the respective character is doing.

\- ** **= any type of emotion written between those dots will represent the respective character's emotion.

\- *** ***= any type of tone written here will represent the respective character's tone.

 **At the Crystal Castle…**

[Shining Armor]: Cadence, sweetheart, I'm not meeting very important ponies!

[Princess Cadence]: But honey! An old IS important! *waves hand at some spa ponies* MORE CONDITIONER!

The mares came and poured the whole bottle on Shining Armor's mane, making it shine so hard, the light reflected into the mirror, then in his eyes.

[S.A]: **angry** AARGH! *jumps out of the chair* It's Blitzy I'm meeting! His family is friends with mine for decades! It doesn't matter how I look! He's my best friend!

[P.C.]: Oh my! If it's Blitzy then you need some more conditioner, perfume and **overly excited** tons of conditioner! *claps hooves*

Suddenly, the spa mares returned and tried to throw Shining into a giant pool of conditioner. He used his magic and teleported out of their way. The mares fell into the pool and Shining ran through the doorway.

[S.A.]: I'll go get Twilight…. *peeks around the corner* I'll meet my friend… WITHOUT EQUESTRIA'S FULL STOCK OF CONDITIONER! *leaves*

[P.C.]: ***annoyed*** What… is… wrong… with him?

[Flash Sentry]: I'm afraid you tried to drown him in a pool full of conditioner, your highness.

[P.C.]: ***cute*** Oh don't be silly, Flash! I only used a tiny little bit of conditioner!*widely smiles*

 **At the train station…**

[Twilight Sparkle]: So… who are we meeting?

[Shining Armor]: Oh Twily!***kind*** Don't you remember Blizty?

[T.S.]: Who?

[S.A.]: ***a bit angry***Your first foal-sitter?

[T.S.]: **angry** Since when are colts foal-sitting?

[S.A.]: **determined** Blitzdactyl Moonlight?

[T.S.]: ***uninterested*** Doesn't ring any bells!

[S.A.]: ***angry*** *face-hoofs himself* *sighs* Ok… Maybe He'll bring Ra-

[T.S.]: Ray? **excited** RAYDACTYL SUNLIGHT?! **overly-excited** OH ME GOSH! It's been so long since we last seen each other! WHEN'S THE TRAIN COMING?!

[S.A.]: **Sarcastic** Oh, so your very special somepony is coming?

[T.S.]: ***O_O*** I…. **blushes** IIIII…. I-well-I…

[S.A.]: *laughs* Calm down, Twily! I know you're crazy for Flash Sentry! It was a joke! *laughs*

[T.S.]: ***Double O_O*** …. I so hate you sometimes…

[S.A.]: OH NEVERMIND! Here's the train!

 **Later at the train station…**

[Shining Armor]: ***sneaky kind of tone*** Now where are you Mr. Moonlight… *sneaks* I'm gonna get you! *hides behind corner*

[Twilight Sparkle]: ***annoyed*** What… are… you… doing? Why-

[S.A.]: *grabs Twilight* Shut up!

[T.S.]: What are you-

[S.A.]: I said- *gets startled* GAH!

A mature colt unicorn was sitting there, right beside Shining, laughing.

[Unknown]: Whoa Shiny! You still scream like a little filly!

[S.A.]: **angry** OH COME ON! How do you always get me!?

[Unknown]: … because I can?

[S.A.]: You didn't change a bit!

[Unknown]: Neither have you… little filly! *hugs Shining*

[T.S.]: Wow… ***amazed*** You're Blitzy?

[Blitzdactyl Moonlight/Unknown]: Twilight? You've grown so much! Did you ever look at you in the mirror? You've turned into a beautiful mare!

[T.S.]: **blushes** ***shy*** Oh… thanks… Shining told me you're honest…

[B.M.]: Yes, I sure am…**sarcastic** your highness!

[T.S.]: Everypony calls me like this! Could you please just not call me like this? We're friends!

[B.M.]: But you're friends with everypony since you're the princess of friendship! *laughs*

[T.S.]: **angry**Can we just get going? **serious**You're logic is asking for deeper analysis I can't do in this noisy area!

[S.A.]: Yeah, let's get you to your barracks!

[T.S.]: Barracks?

[B.M.]: I'll have to gather some of my crew members that for unknown reasons they didn't report to me they're in and around Ponyville. I'll explain on the way to the barracks.


End file.
